


Hold On

by TheLiteralOnes



Series: Dead By Daylight [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteralOnes/pseuds/TheLiteralOnes
Summary: Synopsis: David King and Bartholomew Barklee are the last remaining survivors in a racy match between themselves and the Ghost Face. Who would escape...and who would become an unlucky repeat casualty in the Entity’s relentless realm of torture.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, David King (Dead by Daylight)/Reader
Series: Dead By Daylight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217804





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> (Haven't written for Dead By Daylight in ages, but I hope to continue writing more and actually posting my works...Hope y'all enjoy! And if you have a request, send me a DM! I might just write it!)
> 
> (Here is a visual reference of Barley, as i did not do much to describe his character as i should've.  
> https://f2.toyhou.se/file/f2-toyhou-se/images/32518902_L9Sgb1aHRJaAm05.png )

“Make sure to come back to me, okay?” Barley gripped the tensed, muscular arm of his newfound friend. Being trapped within the realm of the Entity takes its toll on ones who find it hard to trust and have been stabbed in the back multiple times by those who were assumed to be on your own side. David smirked in amusement as he flexed his bicep beneath his friend’s tensed grasp. The match was down to them. David and Barley...versus...The Ghost Face. Already feeling faint and bleeding quite a mess, Barley left it up to David to clutch the match for them to escape. They were going to do it for not only themselves, but for Dwight and Feng as well. Barley was always one to feel as if every lost match was his own fault, yet David was always there to remind him to not count his losses. 

“I’ll be back, fu’sure, B,” David gave a half nod and brushed his finger under his nose before he leaned in to Barley’s jawline and gave him a soft peck before a cheeky smile. He nodded to Barley once more, with a stunned young man left in his wake as he journeyed off to find the last generator. His posture was full of determination and grit, and he had an expression that would even frighten a mad dog if they were to see eye to eye.

Barley gripped his side, dried, sticky metallic and crimson coating his sense of smell and his clothing. Drenched and uncomfortable, he kept himself standing as long as he could. He crouched in an upright fetal position, gripping his abdomen where the killer left his fatal mark, “Please hurry….David….” He winced and trembled with a whimper and gritted his teeth as he glanced down to examine his deep-cut wound. His knees began to buckle with his calves burning with a sudden, searing pain. He cried out without any volume control...shit. His eyes welled up with the familiar salty burn of tears that flooded down his smooth jawline. 

Fumbling with the gas lines and different mechanisms that brought the generator to life, David grunted and bit down on his lower lip as he spent several moments trying to reconnect wires and other annoying gadgets together. When he heard the scream-oh no that scream-his breath hitched and all he could mutter was, “Shit,” before he lept up from the generator and began his bound back to where Barley was hidden in plain sight. His heart raced as his feet began to pound due to his extremely heavy footfalls. He knew he was going to feel that much later. His mind raced at the worst possible scenarios. 

He was well aware of The Ghost’s brutality, as he had experienced it many times before. His blade was not something to toy with, neither was his cunning and stealth. Not to mention, his sick remarks and tormenting words brought chills to the spines of any survivor caught in his wake. He would make sick comments about fucking any of the female survivors senseless before using the hilt of his knife as a sex toy...or worse...poor Barley. Barley was not the same as David, but David considered him just as much a man as any other...that is why he feared for him. He loved him. That small peck on Barley’s cheek was just a faint clue as to how much he actually cared for him. David sprinted harder than he ever had in his life. Faster than he had even outside of the Entity’s realm. 

To Jed Olsen, Barley was another piece of meat to have his way with, whether it be on the hook or at the end of his blade...or if he’s feeling frisky, something more...lascivious. The Apparition sauntered and crouched beneath a bush of reeds and cattails. The Hag’s swamp was one of his favorite maps. Whether most believed it or not, he was quite a dirty guy. He liked the thought of pushing the face of his victim into the mud until it’s almost impossible to breathe. He relished in the thought of mud mixed with that crimson life force that drove him insane with murderous intentions.

He heard the young man’s pained cries, “Fresh meat. Sounds like a delicious main course to me,” Jed cackled hoarsely with a sadistic snort toward the end of his predatory jig. He donned his devilish red mask with those demonic horns. He always wore that one when he was...feeling extra devilish. He gripped the hilt of his knife until his glove strained and hissed around the blade. The sound of stretching and settling leather also brought excitement to the stalking slasher, and he crept ever so carefully toward the location of the crumbled survivor who sat in a heap of blood and muck. 

… … … … … … 

Without warning, the killer leapt from his hiding place and onto the young man’s back, brandishing the blade up to Barley’s throat as he winced in pain and cried out in utter terror. “I hope you like the thought of my teeth against your neck...I relish in the thought of your desperate cries for release while I give that little sluthole of yours a spin…” He hissed; his other hand trailing down Barley’s midsection to the open would that still spat blood and pained him so. He traced his gloved index finger around the blade wound with a muffled cackle behind his ghost-like mask. That mask. Why was it so...enthralling. He felt sick to his stomach as the searing pain renewed itself upon leather to skin contact, “Bet you’d like my tongue down there, too, huh? You like the thought of me sucking your dick, huh? I can give you the blowjob of your life. You just have to die for me,” Die for him? 

Barley began to struggle and wiggle, with desperate attempts to escape the killer’s grasp. He felt the blade against his neck graze his flesh with more searing cuts and lacerations. The blood began to trickle down between his pectorals and down into the pooling blood below his transitional scars. He already knew that Jed knew. He was no different than any other man. He was determined to show him that he was strong. He was going to escape. He was not going to fall for the slasher’s sick attempts to seduce and distort his mind anymore than it already was, “Fuck you!!” Barley rocked his head back in a swift attempt to bust the killer’s nose, and he was successful for a moment. He stumbled upright after Jed howled in pain, grasping his masked face in an enraged, pained response. 

He hobbled as far as he could before he felt the light headed, dizziness and fatigue of blood loss hit him like a freight train. His eyes welled up with tears of despair and fearful rage as his knees hit the muddy puddle that pooled with and mixed in his blood and sweat. The fetid concoction brought forth a gag reflex on Barley. He coughed and spat accumulated saliva as it pooled around the corners of his mouth. He fought the urge to vomit back as much as possible. He was successful, once his mind was taken off of it….Jed caught back up to him.

A primal growl escaped the killer’s throat as he wrapped his arms around Barley’s waist, pinching the open wound with a loud squelch as he doubled over in pain. Jed’s hips and midsection rammed into Barley’s bottom upon impact. Something about that form of physical contact brought a sudden rush of adrenaline and numbness to the unbearable pain that he was exposed to. As he struggled from Jed’s tight grasp, they continued to wrestle and thrust on contact again and again. The dry humping and rubbing of warm bodies brought a sexual urge that surged through Jed. He had enough. Barley felt no pain in that moment. He loosened his grip on the killer’s attempts to overpower him, and he felt a hand press down onto the middle of Barley’s bruised and battered back. 

“Now you’re gonna’ get it, ya’ little shit,” He took the blade, tossed it up, catching the hilt with the blade facing downward toward the seams of Barley’s already stretched and mud-drenched trousers, “I’m gonna make you scream like a fucking virgin, and you’re gonna love every bit of it,” His muffled voice was only deafening to Barley as it echoed within the environment surrounding them. Everything became silent once the blade tore through his pants. He glanced back with a sudden feeling of...arousal...as Barley felt a gust of a cool breeze touch his bare bottom and nether regions. He felt them being spread apart in a slow, agonizing manner. He felt a sick rush of an unfamiliar sexual urge hit him. Was the first time supposed to feel that way?

“That’s right, baby, open up for me,” Jed chuckled lowly behind his mask, as he spoke mainly through gritted teeth, “You’re gonna love my cock...and I’m sure I am going to love your insides, as well,” He placed his erection toward Barley’s rear entrance and rubbed the throbbing frenulum up against his swollen folds. Barley was utterly ashamed at the fact that he was feeling such things for the killer. He was...infatuated with him. He felt himself harden as Jed continued to work his length along his own, “I”m gonna fuck you up so good, Barley-boy,” Barley whimpered as his name crossed the lips of the murderous marauder. Before he proceeded to painfully slide his member inside, Barley squirmed and cried out for David once more. He struggled to pull away from the Ghost’s grasp and attempted to crawl through the mud. Big mistake. 

“DAVID!” The man was in a full run as he heard the desperate call of his best friend’s hoarse and trembling cries for help. A sudden burst of determination and adrenaline ran through David as he charged headlong into the exact location in which the two were seated in the filth and muck. An enraged snarl escaped him as he barreled into the killer, and his fist met the mask of the killer, nearly knocking it off of his face all together. The killer was knocked senseless onto his bottom in the bloodied mud puddle and somewhat disoriented as well. David stood over him with fists clenched and blood pumping with a fiery burst of courage and bravery. 

“You’ve cross’ me foh’ the las’ time, you dodgy chav,” David placed himself between the disoriented and trembling young man, who righted his posture onto his bottom, and the devilish killer who still remained disoriented for a brief second, “Now, les’ make this clear’. We are leavin’, and you are lettin’ us leave, go’ that, mingebag?” He cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck from left to right around his shoulders, “Or, are ya’ wantin’ a’ toss’?” His chest heaved in heavy rising and falling. He was exhausted, but he was more than willing to sacrifice himself for the one that meant the most to him. 

“Oh, you’re going to try and kill me? That’s cute...good luck!” Jed slurred behind the mask, probably the result of a busted lip, but he stood upright with his knife brandished and in hand. He stood in his signature killing stance, ready to tally David once more on his list of sacrifices. He saved the mori especially for him it seemed, “You’ve got a lot of guts, you shit,” Jed lunged at David after an unexpected pause in stance. David grabbed and held Ghost Face’s arms in place with the knife just inches away from his chest. He turned to face a still shook Barley, and shouted a profane remark before snapping him out of his state of utter terror.

“Shove Off!! GO!!” David’s eyes met Barley’s and he winked for a brief glance, and then turned back to struggle against the brutal, forceful strength of the killer at large. Barley wanted to help David, but he knew that their fate was more than likely sealed if they both stayed there before the gate was closed for good with the Entity claiming his body once again. The thought brought chills and a pitfall in his gut. He nodded and whispered to David-to himself-to stay safe and Godspeed. He never believed in God...but he knew there was some higher power, even if it was pure evil.

When he reached the gate, he paused and rested his elbow and shoulder against the entrance. His free arm gripping his abdomen in an attempt to stay focused and steady. He then heard the one thing he feared most. David’s cries of pain...and then silence. He heard heavy footfalls heading toward him, and before he could blink, he turned and darted toward the gate at whatever speed was left with him. He felt a tight grasp against his shoulder as if to attempt to lift him off of the ground. Barley struggled and whimpered, yet his strength was all but diminished. The Entity would surely claim his lost soul once more.

“Are you okay?” The voice was not that of the Entity...it was David’s. He felt his arms embrace his bottom and upper body as David hoisted him off of the ground and through the gates. He limped and appeared battered and severely beaten. He could’ve berated and spoke of how much he hated Barley, but instead, he smiled, nuzzled into Barley’s neck and gave him another soft peck, but this time, it felt different. It was more tender, safe, and most importantly...his.

END???

**Author's Note:**

> (This may be a oneshot, or a complete saga. Who knows. But this isn't the end of these three...That's for sure. As stated, have a request? DM me!)


End file.
